Sigue tu corazon
by macoina
Summary: "Errores, equivocaciones, arrepentimientos, la vida está llena de ellos, no queda más que aceptarlo y tratar de seguir adelante, , mi último consejo es que sigan su corazón" "solo tengo un gran arrepentimiento en mi vida y ocurrió por no escuchar a mi corazón, no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió, la deje ir pensando que tendría tiempo, pero no había tiempo, porque nunca regreso"
1. Chapter 1

**Alison POV**

"Errores, equivocaciones, arrepentimientos, la vida está llena de ellos, no queda más que aceptarlo y tratar de seguir adelante, no dejen que sus errores los encasillen y definan quienes pueden ser, solo están comenzando a experimentar estas cosas no dejen que los detengan, mi último consejo es que sigan su corazón, tal vez no siempre parezca lo mejor pero créanme se arrepentirán si no lo hacen"- los alumnos me miran fijamente, algunos desesperados por que termine la clase, otros parecen estar pensando en mis palabras. "es el único consejo que les puedo dar, es nuestra última clase y me alegra que todos se gradúen, piensen en mis palabras tal vez no las entiendan ahora pero me gustaría pensar que en elgun momento lo harán y tal vez no tendrán tantos arrepentimientos en sus vidas"

"usted tiene muchos arrepentimientos en su vida"- pregunta liam un chico callado, buen estudiante que siempre se sienta en la última fila, contemplo mi respuesta por un momento y decido ser honesta

"solo tengo un gran arrepentimiento en mi vida y ocurrió por no escuchar a mi corazón" le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y dirijo mi mirada hacia el reloj "bueno parece que llegamos al final me encanto compartir con ustedes espero que no se olviden de mi tan rápido" me despido de los estudiantes, algunos con mas nostalgia que otros, cuando el salón queda vacio no puedo evitar recordar.

Recordar como la perdí sin ni siquiera tenerla en el primer lugar, como la deje ir, no hay un día en que no piense en que hubiera sucedido si hubiera escuchado a mi corazón, si nos hubiéramos alejado de todo solo nosotras ¿la habría perdido de todos modos? ¿Hubiéramos regresado juntas? O nos perderíamos juntas lejos de todo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, no hay punto en pensar tanto, no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió, la deje ir pensando que tendría tiempo para arreglar las cosas cuando regresara, pero estaba tan equivocada, debí ir con ella, lo es ahora, no había tiempo, porque nunca regreso.

 **6 años antes**

 **Alison POV**

El sonido de risas me distrajo del libro que estaba leyendo, levanto la vista y observo a Emily en el suelo riendo a carcajadas de algo que Hanna dijo, inmediatamente se forma una sonrisa en mis labios y no puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que se ve cuando ríe, eso ha estado pasando mucho últimamente todo lo que Emily hace o dice lo encuentro perfecto, la encuentro tan perfecta especialmente después de todo lo q sucedió con Charlotte

El hecho de que no ninguna guarde algún resentimiento hacia mi después de todo por lo que pasamos me llena de un alivio inmenso, ha pasado casi seis meses y creo que nuestra amistad se ha reconstruido, especialmente mi amistad con Emily, quien se tomo un año libre antes de empezar la universidad, mientras que las demás se marcharon en cuanto pudieron Emily se quedo, dice que necesita encontrase así misma antes de empezar una vida diferente en la universidad, lo que resulto en mucho tiempo compartido entre nosotras, muchas noches hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

"Estas mirando y creo que tienes un poco de baba en la barbilla"- el comentario de Spencer me saca de mis pensamiento, aparto mi mirada de donde se encuentra Emily y Hanna aun riendo, en una banca , le dirijo una mira fría y espero que intimidante.

"Sabes hubo un tiempo en que esa mira me hubiera hecho esconderme debajo de mi cama, ahora solo la encuentro divertida" dejo escapar un gruñido y vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia Emily.

"En serio, Ali que está pasando entre ustedes dos?" le dirijo una mirada confundida

"A que te refieres? no está pasando nada" respondo con finalidad y espero que no haga más preguntas para las cuales ni yo tenga la respuesta.

" Claro! Nada pasa entre ustedes, y entonces a que se deben todas esas miradas, halagos y toque que se siguen dando, desde que llegamos no han dejado de tocarse de alguna forma" replica y sé que tiene razón pero no tengo respuesta para ella. Bajo mi mirada, y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

"No es nada, simplemente nos llevamos mejor, porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas eso es todo" respondo y espero que me crea porque hasta cierto punto es la verdad, pero sé que mis sentimientos por Emily van mas allá de una simple amistad, pero no estoy segura de poder admitirlo en voz alta.

Spencer me observa por unos instantes más antes de desviar su mira " Vale voy a dejarlo, por ahora, pero debes estar preparada porque si yo note lo cercana que son también Hanna y ella no va a dejarlo tan rápido." dejo escapar un suspiro y vuelvo a posar mi mirada en Emily, el sol reflejado en su cabello que se sigue moviendo por el viento, rodeada de arboles, sus ojos que brillan, se ve tan feliz, sus labios formando esa sonrisa perfecta y su risa que hace despertar las mariposas en mi estomago, es tan hermosa, dejo escapar un gruñido y Spencer me dirige una mirada confundida, pero no dice nada, por lo que estoy agradecida, esta clase de pensamiento se han colado con más frecuencia últimamente, no es que sean nuevos, pero antes podía reprimirlo y enviarlo a lo más profundo de mi mente, pero ahora después de pasar cada día de los últimos meses juntas se ha vuelto más difícil suprimirlos y olvidarme de ellos.

A mi lado Spencer deja escarpar un gruñido de frustración y observa su reloj

"Aria esta media hora tarde, se supone que era un picnic pera ponernos al día con nuestras vidas y contarnos todo lo que no ha sucedido en los últimos meses y no ha llegado" le dirige otra mirada de frustración a su reloj.

"Relájate no es como si hubiera mucho que decir, hablamos diario y tenemos un video chat dos o tres veces a la semana" le dirijo una mirada divertida "aunque Hanna y Emily parece que no se hubieran visto en años" sé que mi voz estaba manchada con un toque de celos pero no podía evitarlo, me he acostumbrado a tener la atención de Emily, y no soy muy buena compartiendo.

"Creo que eres tú la que necesita relajarse, Hanna no te va a robar a Emily, y aunque quisiera no creo que pueda, además tú no eres la única que ha estado mirando." la miro confundida y mueve su cabeza ligeramente hacia donde esta Emily, cuando volteo nuestras miradas se cruzan, no puedo evitar la sonrisa gigante que se forma en mis rostro y ella me responde con una igual de grande, nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos antes de que Hanna pase su mano por frente la cara de Emily y esta desvié su atención hacia ella.

Mi sonrisa se borra y siento esa pequeña puntada de celos en mi pecho, Spencer se ríe a mi lado y le doy un pequeño empujón "Cállate!"

"Pero no he dicho nada!" la observo fijamente "Vele, vale, ya lo dejo, pero es gracioso ver a la Alison DiLaurentis comportarse como unan adolecente enamorada" siento que mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido y mis manos empiezan a sudar "enamorada" estoy enamorada de Emily?, la respuesta a esa pregunta prácticamente me golpe en la cara, y sé que si, si lo estoy, pero no estoy segura de poder hacer algo acerca de esos sentimientos.

"En serio Ali relájate es gracioso pero en una buena manera" me toma de la mano y me da un ligero apretón "Mereces ser feliz, y creo que ambas sabemos que Emily puede hacer feliz, si solo la dejas."

Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de responder "Ese es el problema, no sé como dejarla" hay un silencio por unos segundos mientras ambas absorbemos mis palabras "además tengo que pensar en Charlotte soy todo lo que tiene, y quiero enfocarme en ayudarla su doctor es optimista dice que con la ayuda adecuada y un buen sistema de apoyo puede llegar a recuperarse" siento como Spencer se tensa a mi lado con solo la mención de mi hermana y no la culpo después de todo lo que hiso.

Me responde apretando mi mano y mirándome fijamente "eso está bien, que quieras ayudarla y entiendo porque quieres hacerlo pero tu mereces ser feliz" le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

"Voy a pensarlo, pero igual ella se va la próxima semana" siento una presión en mi pecho con solo pensar en estar lejos de Emily.

"Cierto, el viaje de carretera que ha estado planeado, por cuánto tiempo va a estar lejos?" pregunta.

"No está segura dos o tres meses, depende de cómo valla todo" me encojo de hombros, dos meses es mucho tiempo sin ella "me pidió que la acompañara" no sé porque sentí la necesidad de compartir eso, tal vez para asegúrame que tome la decisión correcta, aunque cada parte de mi me dice que no lo es.

"Déjame adivinar le dijiste que no podías ir con ella" su tono era de desaprobación, el tipo que normalmente se escucha dirigido a Hanna cuando ha hecho un comentario fuera de lugar.

"Charlotte me necesita, no puedo dejarlo ahora" es todo lo que puedo decir.

"Creo que estas utilizando a Charlotte como una escusa pera huir de tus sentimientos, como solías hacer, pero antes te escudabas en tu actitud y tus comentarios malintencionados" el tono de su voz es firme, pero puedo ver la preocupación en su mirada, su comentario remueve recuerdos desagradables de cómo solía tratar a mis amigas, pero creo que tiene razón, siempre he encontrado escusas para no lidiar con mis sentimientos por Emily, pero esas escusas se están acabando y mis sentimientos por ella solo han crecido.

"Creo que tienes razón" es todo lo que puedo decir, necesito pensar y afrontar mis sentimientos, tal vez ese viaje no sea tan mala idea.

"Claro que tengo razón, olvidas con quien estas hablando soy una Hastings , siempre tenemos la razón"- su tono es serio, pero su mirada es todo lo contrario, le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento por cambiar el tema, es todo lo que puedo soportar por hoy.

" Tienes razón! Que estaba pensando un Hastings nunca se equivoca mis disculpas"- replico con la cara más seria que puedo lograr, no dura mucho y nos encontramos riéndonos, se siente bien poder hablar con mis amigas de esta manera, siento que me observan y alzo mi mirada para encontrarme con la de Emily , mi sonrisa crece y veo lo de ella hacer lo mismo, pero su mirada se desvía hacia algo detrás de mí, volteo para ver que ha captado su atención, es Aria trotando hacia nosotras con un café en la mano y me parece gracioso lo sonrojada que esta.

-"Llegas 45 minutos tarde" es lo primero que dice Spencer cuando Aria se tumba frente a nosotras.

"Lo sé pero mi carro no funcionaba y tome prestado el de Mike, sin que me lo prestara en realidad, luego fui por un café pero la cola estaba enorme, me encontré con Ezra y no lo podía dejar hablando solo, pero cuando me di cuenta de la hora termine dejando a Ezra hablando solo, para apresurarme, pero ya era tarde!" Aria deja escapar todo si tomar aire por lo cual solo entendí la mitad de lo que dijo.

"Este picnic fue tu idea y llegas 45 minutos tarde!" replica Spencer, empiezan a discutir pero dejo de prestarle atención cuando siento a alguien sentarse a mi lado y toma mi mano, sin alzar la mira ya sé quién es.

"Estas bien? Te vi hablando con Spencer y parecía serio" la voz de Emily en mi oído suave y baja, me hace temblar, contengo el aliento y trato de responderle lo mejor que puedo teniéndola tan cerca.

"Todo bien, solo estábamos aclarando algunas cosas, nada de qué preocuparse" mi voz sale en un susurro solo para ella y veo sus ojos posarse en mis labios por un instante, siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho y las mariposas en mi estomago están más presente que nunca.

Asiente y pone un poco de distancia entre nostras, pero no libera mi mano, dejo escapar el aliento y regreso mi mirada a las demás, para ver a Spencer y Aria aun discutiendo, pero la mirada de Hanna esta fija en nuestras manos aun unidas, para luego fijarla en mi, asiente levemente con la cabeza que si no la hubiera estado mirando tan fijamente no lo hubiera notado, me dedica una pequeña sonrisa pero luego interrumpir a Spencer en medio de una frase.

"Ok supéralo, Aria llego tarde aunque esto fue su idea, de igual forma me estoy muriendo del hambre asique cállense y a comer" se deja caer frente a mí y empieza a abrir la cesta de comida que estaba a su lado. Emily deja escapar una pequeña risa y no puedo evitar unirme a ella, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta las cinco nos estábamos riendo de nada en particular, solo disfrutando de estar juntas otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 ** Alison POV**

Veo las luces del coche alejándose por la ventana, hecho un vistazo rápido a la sala, observando desorden que dejamos hay platos y botellas por todos lados, aunque solo fueron cuatro días con la chicas siento un pequeño vacio en mi pecho por su partida, me dejo caer en el sofá al lado de Emily soltando un pequeño suspiro.

"Yo también las voy a extrañar sabes, a pesar de que hablamos diariamente no es lo mismo que estar rodas juntas otra vez" siento como toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, le doy un pequeño apretón y posando mi mirada en ella, noto sus ojos vidriosos y desenfocados, probablemente de todo lo que bebió con Hanna que se fue en una condición mucho peor que la de Em.

"Yo nunca dije que las extrañaría" dejo que mis labios formen una pequeña sonrisa para que sepa que solo estoy jugando, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo tenerlas aquí pos estos días fue genial.

"No tienes que hacerlo, no conmigo" su mirada su posa en nuestras manos entrelazadas, y luego sube hasta mi cara, siento como sus ojos recorren todo mi rostro hasta posarse en mis labios, me estremezco, me siento atrapada desnuda, como si solo con mirarme supiera todos mis secretos.

Me aclaro la garganta, separo nuestras manos, y me pongo de pie "voy a organizar un poco" es la única excusa que pienso para poner un poco de distancia entre nosotras, empiezo a recoger las sobras de comida en la mesa y las botellas esparcidas por toda la habitación. Siento que sus ojos me siguen por la habitación, hasta que desaparezco hacia la cocina donde me deshago de los botellas que tengo en las manos, me recuesto sobre en el estante, cierro mis ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Estos cuatro días con las chicas he podido evitar hablar de lo que hay entre nosotras porque siempre había alguien para distraernos, pero ahora que solo somos nosotras dos soy mucho mas consiente de mis sentimientos hacia Emily, especialmente después de la charla que tuve con Spencer en el parque, paso mis manos por mi cabello y me pregunto si de verdad me merezco una oportunidad con Emily después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, se que ella probablemente siente lo mismo, pero no si estoy lista para afrontar y decirle al mundo mis sentimientos

"Ali, Estas bien?" La voz de Emily me sorprende y doy un pequeño salto

"Em, me asustaste" poso mi manos obre mi pecho donde mi corazón late rápidamente, pero no sé si es por el susto o por su presencia, me observa y deja escapar una pequeña risa, acercándose a mí.

"Lo siento, pensé que me oíste venir, no fui exactamente sigilosa, tropecé con un par de sillas, creo que no debí tomar esos últimos tragos con Hanna" dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

"Si quizás si fueron mala idea" le sonrió y tomo de su mano, "vamos a recostarnos ya es tarde y podemos limpiar este desastre mañana" asiente, tomo de su mano y deja que la guie hacia mi habitación donde nos preparamos para la cama, cada una de espalda a la otra sin decir una palabra.

Esta ha sido nuestra rutina por los últimos meses Emily se queda aquí prácticamente todos los días, por lo que tiene un gaveta con su ropa, algo que las chicas notaron, pero no hicieron comentario más que un par de miradas divertidas por parte de Spencer, confundidas por parte de Aria y exasperas por parte de Hanna.

Nos metemos a la cama yo del lado izquierdo y Em por el derecho como siempre, nos acomodamos de tal manera que nos podamos ver a la cara para platicar un poco antes de dormir, pero esta vez no hay palabras, solo nos miramos, hasta que Emily rompe el silencio tocando un tema que he tratado de evitar

"Me voy en dos días Ali" su vos es baja casi un susurro

"Lo sé" es lo único que puedo decir

"No vas a venir conmigo" no es una pregunta, es una declaración y siento como mi corazón se contrae, y no por primera vez me cuestiono si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

"No puedo Em, no puedo dejar a Charlotte" cierro mis ojos porque no quiero ver la expresión en su rostro.

"No la estarías dejando Ali solo es por un par de meses, tres máximo, sería bueno para ti alejarte de esta ciudad por un tiempo, sería bueno para ambas" su voz sale más fuerte llena de frustración, siento su mano posarse sobre mi mejilla, luego sus dedos empiezan a acariciarme la cara, empezando por mi mandíbula, hacienden hasta mis cejas, mis ojos , para terminar en mis labios "Ali" deja escapar en un susurro, reúno fuerzas y abro mis ojos, para ver los de ella llenos de comprensión y cariño como siempre han estado dirigidos hacia mí, pero esta vez hay algo mas, algo que me hace temblar, y me da miedo ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento.

No digo nada, no puedo las palabras se quedan en mi garganta, solo poso mi mano en su mejilla veo como sus ojos se cierran, y toda precaución es lazada por la ventana, cierro el espacio entre nuestro labios rápidamente y dejo que me consuma mis sentimientos, y por primera vez no me contengo, nos besamos con pasión y desenfreno, para después pasar a besos más suaves y delicados saboreando este momento.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, nuestros ojos se cruzan y veo la pregunta en ellos "estás segura Ali?" yo solo asiento y cierro el espacio entre nosotras, este beso es suave, delicado quiero que este momento dure para siempre, el momento en que dejo que mi corazón me guie porque se que en la mañana mi cerebro tomara el control y no sé lo que puedan suceder, no tarda mucho para que la ropa sea descartado, y la habitación se llene de gemidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor:** esta es mi primera historia y agradezco mucho a las personas que se tomaros el tiempo en comentar, tengo una idea clara de adonde va la trama de la historia y pienso continuarla 1 capitulo por semana, como dice en la descripción es de romance y sobrenatural, y llegaremos a ese punto en los próximos capítulos

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

El día está nublado y no puedo evitar pensar que encaja mi humor perfectamente, han pasado 7 días desde que Emily se fue en su viaje y me mente no para de gritar que estúpida fui por dejarla ir de ese modo, se que esta dolida, solo puedo imaginar cómo se sintió despertando sola después de la noche que compartimos, evite todas sus llamadas e intentos de verme, prácticamente estuve encerrada en mi casa sin salir por 3 días por temor a encontrarme con ella, que estúpida fui. No fue hasta el tercer día cuando fui a visitar a Charlotte que me abrió los ojos.

Irónicamente fue mi hermana que básicamente me dijo que era una cobarde y que si no hacia lago pronto podía perder a Emily para siempre, ese pensamiento fue lo que me impulso a ir a su casa tenía que aclarar todo, me arme de valor y toque la puerta esperando verla, pero que equivocada estaba cuando la que me recibió fue Pam Fields con una cara de confusión preguntándome si todo andaba bien.

Entonces recordé el viaje que había planeado y todo mi mundo se derrumbo cuando me di cuenta que se había marchado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pensando "eso es todo ahora de verdad la perdí" y todo por no escuchar a mi corazón cuando me gritaba que fuera con ella.

Y aquí estoy una semana después, aun sin atreverme a hablar con ella, intento marcar pero siempre me acobardo, ¿y si no contesta? ¿y si no quiere hablar conmigo nunca más? No la puedo culpar si ese es el caso soy una cobarde, dejo escapar un suspiro y regreso a observar por la ventana.

Escucho mi teléfono sonar pero lo ignoró sabiendo que no es ella, debe ser una de las chicas no han dejado de llamar desde que Emily se fue, es especial Spencer, entiendo que estén preocupadas por mi pero no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero escuchar lo decepcionadas que están de mi o lo enfadas que están en el caso de Hanna, lo dejo muy claro en los mensajes que me dejo.

Me separo de la ventana y me dirijo hacia mi habitación, creo que necesito una siesta, hago una parada en la cocina y cuando estoy a punto de subir las escaleras escucho que tocan a mi puerta, ¿quién podría ser? No espero nadie, me dirijo con cautela a la puerta, viejos hábitos supongo, para ver quien está del otro lado.

Para mi sorpresa es Spencer, abro la puerta y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar me lanzo a sus brazo en un abrazo que ella no estaba esperando y honestamente yo tampoco, pero no me había dado cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba.

"También me alegra verte Ali" la abrazo con más fuerza, de verdad me alegro de verla "sabes algunas personas necesitamos respirar" dejo escapar una risa y la libero del abrazo, se siente bien reír aunque sea por un momento.

"que estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunto al separarme de ella "pensé que tenias clases?"

"Si bueno, es solo por el fin de semana, pero pensé en venir a verte no has contestados nuestras llamadas y empezábamos a preocuparnos" dejo escapar un suspiro, me aparto de la puerta para que pueda pasar, le hago seña con la mano de que pase y me aseguro de que la puerta este bien cerrada. Nos dirigimos a la sala, me dejo caer en el sofá, Spencer hace lo mismo, pero toma mi mano en la suya dándole un peno apretón. "de verdad nos tienes preocupadas, no has respondido a nuestro mensajes en casi una semana, estas bien?"

Esa es la pregunta que me temía que viniera, porque de verdad no sé cómo responderla "honestamente, yo…" las palabras se quedan en mi garganta, siento que mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas "No, no estoy bien, lo arruine todo" las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, Spencer me trae hacia ella envolviéndome en un abrazo.

"no Ali créeme, no sé muy bien que paso entre ustedes pero no lo arruinaste" me separo de Spencer para poder verla a la cara, me seco las lagrimas lo mejor que puedo, tomo un gran aliento para poder explicarle lo que paso.

"La deje para que despertara sola y luego la evite por días sin contestar sus llamadas o mensajes, como no va estar arruinado, probablemente me odia, y debería soy una cobarde" puedo sentir como las lagrimas caen por mi mejilla, pero esta vez no intento limpiarlas, observo la cara de Spencer me doy cuenta que de verdad no sabía nada por la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Bueno eso no es lo que esperaba, honestamente supuse que habían tenido algún tipo de malentendido y que ambas son muy testarudas para disculparse" toma aire. Sus ojos se pasean por la habitación, sin hacer contacto con los míos, pero aun así puedo distinguir las expresiones en su rostro, sorpresa, irritación un poco de ira pero cuando vuelve a fijar su mirada en mí es suave casi como si sintiera pana por mí. "no importa lo que sucedió entre ustedes, estamos hablando de Emily, ella nunca podría odiarte" la sinceridad en sus ojos casi me dan un poco de esperanza.

"no ha llamado desde que se fue" la confesión sale de mis labios en un susurro, casi como si estuviera revelando un secreto "antes de que se fuera me llamo muchas veces, yo no respondí porque no sabía que decirle, pero no ha llamado y no sé qué significa" desvió mi irada hacia mis manos tratando de evitar el contacto visual

"Tal vez significa que necesita espacio, para pensar y analizar la situación, como tú lo hiciste" toma mi mano y me da un ligero apretón "la has llamado?" dejo escapar un suspiro.

"no, tengo miedo de que no conteste, o de que conteste y me diga que no quiere saber nada de mi" Spencer deja escarpar una risa, le dirijo una mirada de confusión, no entiendo que le causa risa.

"Sabes porque decidí venir?" mi cara de confusión solo se hace más pronunciada y le dirijo una mirada de irritación " he hablado con Em todos los días desde que se fue, y todos los días me pregunta si he hablado contigo es lo primero que me dice, honestamente pienso que solo me llama para saber de ti, pero no tengo nadad que decirle, en su última llamada prácticamente me ordeno que viniera a verte para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, se que Hanna y Aria reciben llamadas iguales" mi corazón parece que se va a salir de mi pecho, mis lagrimas se han incrementados tanto que Spencer no es más que una mancha borrosa, pero sus palabras me llenan de esperanza tal vez no es demasiado tarde.

"Ella no te odia Ali, Emily te ama y nada que hagas va a cambiar eso" me tomo en otro abrazo y esta vez la lagrimas que corren por mi mejilla son de alivio "llámala se que pueden solucionar las cosas, pero Ali por el bien de las dos se honesta sigue tu corazón y dile lo que sientes, quien sabe si tendrás otra oportunidad"

El resto del paso muy rápido una vez que puede dejar de llorar me tome el tiempo para interrogar a Spencer sobre su vida y la de las chicas, de verdad debo llamarlas para que dejen de preocuparse, aunque Hanna puede esperar un poco.

Es tarde cuando Spencer se va a casa, le envió un par de mensajes a Hanna y Aria disculpándome por no responder y prometiendo que hablaríamos al día siguiente, porque ahora tengo otra llamada que hacer.

Me siento en mi cama, con el teléfono en mis manos, lo observo por un par de segundos antes de presionar la pantalla, el icono de llamada aparece, lo llevo a mis oídos, con cada segundo que no contesta mis esperanzas se evaporan, estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho su voz, algo rasposa y en ton bajo como si acabara de despertar, tomo aire y me prepara para hablar pero nada sale de mis labios.

"Ali estas allí?" Su voz me saca del mis pensamientos, pero aun nada sale de mis labios, la escucho tomar aire y su voz invade mis oídos "No estoy molesta Ali" el silencio que sigue a sus palabras parece interminable "bueno, quizás un poco, pero entiendo, entiendo que tal vez esto es mucho para ti, que tal vez malinterprete la situación y que nuestra cercanía para ti no es más que amistad, y si, tal vez ambas bebimos un poco más de lo que debíamos esa noche y entiendo si quieres olvidarlo y seguir adelante como amigas" su voz tiembla en esa última frase, cierro mis ojos para tratar de entender lo que me está diciendo, ¿de verdad cree que es solo amistad lo que siento por ella?, que esa noche que compartimos fue producto de unas copos demás?, podría decirle que si, que solo fueron las copas, que quiero ser solo su amiga pero estaría mintiendo, de todos las mentiras que he dicho esa sería la más grande, pero ya me canse de mentir, ya me canse de perder a las personas que quiero, es como dijo Spencer debo seguir mi corazón y dejar de tener miedo.

"No" sale de mis labios, me siento mejor con solo pronunciar esa palabra "No quiero seguir como solo amigas, no fueron los tragos de esa noche los que me hicieron querer estar contigo, Emily yo…" las palabras se quedan atrapadas en mi pecho, puedo oír su respiración más acelerada y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios de solo imaginarme su cara cuando escuche mis palabras "Emily yo te amo, te he amado por mucho tiempo, probablemente antes de todo el asunto con A, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo entonces y tengo miedo ahora, pero no quiero seguir teniendo miedo y créeme ese miedo que sentía no es nada comparado al que sentí cuando pensé que me no querías saber nada de mí, el miedo que sentí cuando pensé que la había arruinado todo, que esta vez si te había apartado de mi lado, Em se que cometí un gran error pero quiero una segunda oportunidad, o tercera o tal vez cuarta, esta vez te prometo que no voy a dejar que el miedo y mis inseguridades me controlen, asique que dices me das una cuarta oportunidad para demostrarte lo que de verdad siento por ti?"

El silencio que sigue a mi declaración es el más largo de mi vida, mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que tal vez lo pueda oír del otro lado del teléfono, mis palmas están sudando, las mariposas en mi estomago se hacen presentes, creo que voy a vomitar si no me da una respuesta pronto.

Su risa invade mis oídos, y mi confusión se hace presente "acabo de dar el discurso mas emotivo y apasionado de mi vida y tú te ríes?" mi vos está llena de irritación, pero no puedo evitarlo, trato de enmascarar mi miedo de la única manera que se.

"Lo siento es que no esperaba oírte decir esas palabras, me había hecho la idea de que no sentías lo mismo que yo, es más fácil de esa manera" las palabras de Emily me hacen sentir como una persona horrible, como es que la persona que amo no tiene ni idea de cómo me hace sentir, cierro mis ojos pero al recordar sus palabras hay unas que destacan, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro

"entonces cuando dices que sentía los mismo que tu, eso significa que tú sientes lo mismo por mi?" el nudo en mi garganta regresa

"Pensé que era obvio pero si quieres confirmación supongo que te la puedo dar, si Ali yo también te amo, te he amado por mucho tiempo y creo que es hora que nos demos una oportunidad" la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios bebe ser la más grande de toda mi vida, dejo escapar una pequeña risa y agradezco que no esté nadie para escucharla más que Emily

"Entonces que hacemos ahora?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **5 semanas después**

"Ali enserio vas a estar mirando tu teléfono todo el día?" despego la vista del teléfono y la dirijo hacia Hanna lanzándole una mirada de confusión, "no sé que es peor, cuando están juntas lazándose miradas o cuando están separadas que no paran de enviarse, mensajes sobre cada cosa que hacen en el día, enserio no sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir ahora que tu y Emily son pareja" siento que el calor en mi cara y no dudo que mis mejillas estén rojas, no sé porque me molesto reunirme con las chicas para tomar un café , si todo lo que han hecho es burlarse de mí, en especial Hanna

"no somos pareja" replico tratando de sonar intimidante, pero el color de mi cara no me ayuda.

"Ja! Claro que lo son, aunque ninguna lo quiera admitir, me parece estúpido que esperen más de lo ya han esperado en serio que estaban pensando?" mis hombros se tensan por las palabras de Hanna, antes de que pueda replicar, la voz de Aria me interrumpe.

"déjalas en paz Hanna, están tratando de descifrar las cosas a su tiempo no las apresures" le lanzo una mirada agradecida que me devuelve con una pequeña sonrisa. "además Emily todavía no ha regresado y tiene sentido esperar a que este en casa para tomar una decisión" le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"son demasiado aburridas, yo me hubiera montado en un avión y para estar con mi chica y dejar atrás esta tontería de esperar" Spencer suelta una pequeña risa y le dedico lo que espero que sea una mirada intimidante, pero creo que ya no surgen el mismo efecto que solían a tener, porque solo se ríe con más fuerza y Hanna la compaña

"lo siento, pero Hanna tiene un punto, por como estabas ese día en que hablamos, esperaba que te montaras en el primer avión para estar con Emily" tal vez esa idea si paso por mi mente pero no les voy a dar la satisfacción de escucharlo, no quiero admitir que parte de mi aun está asustada, asustada de no ser suficiente buena para ella, de que cuando estemos juntas se de cuanta que lo que siente por mí no es amor, de que tal vez sus sentimientos si cambiaron con el tiempo, por eso decidí esperar a que regresara, para darme tiempo de controlar mis miedo y no arruinar nuestra relación antes de que en verdad inicie.

"No quiero pedirle que sea mi novia por teléfono!" mi voz suena un poca más aguda de lo normal y mis mejillas se calienta una vez más, sin duda deben estar rojas, bajo mi cara esperando que no lo noten, pero por la pequeña risa de Hanna se que falle.

"Haa miren a nuestra Ali sonrojándose, si te pones así solo por hablar de eso, imagínate el color que llegaras cuando Emily este aquí para divulgar las detallas íntimos de su relación" levanto la cara tan rápido que creo que pude haber sufrido daño es el cuello, clavo mi mirada en Hanna y esta no hace más que empezar a reírse, Spencer y Aria se le unen

"Emily no va a divulgar ninguna clase de detalles!" le digo con seguridad.

"Claro que si, ella me nos ha contado todo sobre sus relaciones pasadas, que te hace pensar que no va a decir nada solo porque está saliendo contigo" la voz de Hanna suena muy complacida por esa respuesta.

Dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración "No sé porque acepte tomar un café con ustedes todo de lo que hemos hablado ha sido mi relación con Emily, no deberíamos hablar de sus relaciones para variar" les dedico una mirada divertida cuando Spencer y Hanna desvían la mirada hacía sus manos, me alegra haber encontrado el tema que las pone incomodas, se que Hanna ha tenido muchos problemas con Caleb recientemente, mientras Spencer trata de evitar tod tipo de conversación sobre su vida amorosa, que es inexistente por el momento, por lo que no me sorprendo cuando es Aria la que habla primero.

"sigo soltera, aunque tuve una cita el otro día, que honestamente fue horrible, es mucho pedir que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener una conversación, lo único que de lo que hablaba era de sí mismo, en serio tienes suerte de estar con Emily, debe ser agradable salir con tu mejor amigo, es decir no tienes que pasar por esa etapa preguntándote si tienen química o si sus personalidades encajan porque ya lo sabes" inmediatamente se forma una sonrisa en mis labios, no puedo evitarlo, me pasa cada vez que pienso en Emily, que si soy sincera es todo el tiempo, recuerdo las palabras de Hanna y pienso que si tal vez no es tan loca lo idea de montarme en un avión, superar mis inseguridades, aunque Emily ofreció regresar, no se lo permití, ella quería explorar, ver que más había allá fuera, pero no pude evitar que recortara su viaje por un par de semanas.

Aunque sienta poco de miedo y ansiedad al pensar en nuestro reencuentro, al mismo tiempo no puedo esperar para tenerla cerca otra vez, recuerdo las palabras que compartimos esa noche y mi corazón se acelera, pienso en la sonrisa que debió tener cuando le dije que esperaría por ella _"no tienes que regresar solo por mí, ve, descubre que mas hay allá fuera, ahora es mi turno de esperar, como tú lo has hecho por mí, cuando regreses te llevare a la mejor cita de tu vida, ya verás será épico"_ el sonido de mi teléfono me trae de vuelta al presente, lo tomo de la mesa y veo que es un mensaje de Emily

 **– te extraño, no puedo esperar para esa cita, solo 4 días más ;)**

Mi sonrisa se hace aun más amplia y dejo escapar una pequeña risa "ven a lo que me refiero, va a ser insoportable cuando Em regrese, te apuesto que no presto atención a nuestra conversación" dice Hanna con voz molesta, pero al despegar mi mirada del teléfono me encuentro con las cara divertidas de las chicas

"eso no es cierto, claro que estaba prestando atención" miento, y espero que no lo noten, aunque es evidente por sus caras que sabes que no tengo idea de que hablaban.

"entonces, como estabas escuchando, estás de acuerdo o no?" es Spencer la que me hace la pregunta y por su cara divertida se sabe que no tengo la menor idea que contestar.

"umm, bueno, tendría que pensarlo" trato de no dar una respuesta clara, solo para no admitir que tienen razón.

Las chicas dejan escapar la risa y es Aria la que decide explicarme de que hablaban "como Em va a volver antes estamos pensando en una fiesta de bienvenida, que te parece?" le dedico una sonrisa agradecida y decido que a partir de hoy Aria es mi preferida Spencer y Hanna no han hecho más que burlarse de mí.

"creo que es una excelente idea, le va a encantar verlas a todas, debería estar de vuelta para el viernes o sábado, aun no está segura porque quiere ir a chequear una ciudad que le mencionaron, aparentemente tiene unas ruinas y un sitio para escalar desde donde la vista es sorprendente, de hecho creo que debe estar de camino allí, planea pasar dos o tres días y después le tomara dos días para llegar aquí, creo que nos da suficiente tiempo para planear algo" las chicas asienten, Hanna suelta una pequeña risa.

"tienes memorizado su horario?" dejo escapar una suspiro, respiro profundo para no decirle nada de lo que después me arrepienta, hay ocasiones en que los viejos hábitos regresan.

"hablamos esta mañana" es la única explicación que les ofrezco.

"claro, esta mañana y anoche, te apuesta a que pasan el día enviándose mensajes, y diciéndose cada cosa que la otra hace, como dije cuando regrese va a ser insoportable estar cerca de ustedes dos" a pesar de su tono de burla me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa "pero a pesar de eso me alegra que al fin estén juntas" le dedico una sonrisa

"que hay de ti, como van las cosas con Caleb?" Se que han estado discutiendo mucho últimamente pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que menciona nada sobre eso, Hanna deja escapar un suspiro y toma un trago de su café, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos

"honestamente creo que no va a funcionar, ya ni siquiera discutimos, apenas lo veo ambos estamos muy ocupados, no sé en qué momento dejamos de querer las mismas cosas pero, ya no funcionamos como pareja" la expresión de su cara es una que muy poco asociarías con la alegre personalidad de Hanna

"han intentado hablar de lo que ambos quieren?" pregunta Aria

"lo intentamos pero solo terminamos discutiendo, creo que solo estamos esperando quien va a tener el valor para terminar las cosas, probablemente sea yo la que tenga que hablar con él, pero te aseguro que no va a estar sorprendido"

"de verdad crees que no lo pueden arreglar?" Pregunta Aria, como siempre la optimista del grupo, Hanna se encoje de hombros y toma otro trago de su café antes de contestar.

"No sé si quiero arreglarlo, creo que nuestros sentimientos han cambiando, se que los míos lo han hecho" se confesión queda en el aire seguida de un silencio un poco incomodo. Es Spencer para mi sorpresa quien rompe el silencio

"yo estoy disfrutando mi vida de soltera, no tengo intensiones de entrar en una relación con nadie en este momento, creo que después de estar en una relación por un largo tiempo a veces tienes que tomarte tiempo para ti, para saber qué es lo que quieres hacer, si te vas a unir al grupo de las solteras eres más que bienvenida" toma la mano de Hanna y le dedica una sonrisa "no tienes que sentirte mal si tus sentimientos cambiaron, pero si deberías hablar con Caleb, creo que es mejor que seas honesta con el" Hanna asiente, y parece perderse en sus pensamientos por unos instantes, para luego volver a enfocar su atención en mi, y como era de esperarse no para de burlarse de mi relación con Emily, diciendo que como somos las únicas en una relación debemos contarles todos los detalles, aparentemente tiene que vivir a través de nosotras.

El resto del día pasa sin ningún acontecimiento, después del café Hanna y yo arrastramos a las chicas de compras, y aunque no importa lo que diga Spencer, no pusieron mucha resistencia, decimos cenar fuera antes de despedirnos por el día, por lo que al llegar a casa ya es un poco tarde, me dirijo directamente a la cama, tomo mi teléfono y no dudo en llamar a Emily, tarda un poco en contestar y cuando lo hace su voz suena baja.

"te desperté" no puedo evitar a sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro al oír su voz

"no te preocupes, estaba esperando tu llamada de todas maneras, como te fue con las chicas?" Procedo a contarle todos lo que hicimos en el día, incluyendo lo mucho que Hanna me molesto hoy con sus incontables bromas sobre nuestra relación, hablamos de toda y nada por un poco más de una hora.

"cuáles son tus planes para mañana?" se que llego a su destino y se está que dando en un pequeño hotel pero necesito saber cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse allí, de eso depende cuantos días falta para verla, y la fiesta que le queremos organizar.

"bueno pienso ir a escalar mañana, a este lugar le dicen el valle de rocas y no están bromeando es como si la ciudad estuviera rodeada por roca, hay una camino que usualmente los turista suben, según una chica con la que hable antes, al subirlo te vas a encontrar con una vista increíble, también menciono unas ruinas de lo que solía ser la ciudad principal hace mucho tiempo, dicen que son bastante impresionantes, tratare de cubrir todo mañana para así ir de regreso al otro día, por mucho que quiera ver todos estos lugares impresionantes, quiero verte a ti mucho mas, te extraño, no puedo esperar para tenerte en mis brazos" sus palabras hacen que despierten las mariposas en mi estomago, mi sonrisa se torna aun mas grande, y siento mis mejillas llenarse de color

"te amo" son las únicas palabras que pueden expresar todos lo que estoy sintiendo "te extraño, estos días se me van a hacer eternos"

"lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo" sus palabras son interrumpidas por un bostezo

"ve a dormir Em, mañana tienes mucho que hacer y no quiero que te caigas de alguna montaña porque estas muy cansada" su risa invade mis oídos "llámame mañana antes de que vayas a escalar, no importa lo temprano que sea"

"está bien, hablamos mañana, te amo Ali, solo 3 días mas "

"yo también te amo, ahora ve a dormir" nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, ninguna de las dos queriendo colgar, hasta que escucho su respiración hacerse profunda y rítmica, sé que se ha quedado dormida, no es la primera vez que nos quedamos al teléfono hasta que una de las dos se duerma, de hecho ha pasado casi todos los días, con una sonrisa en mi rostro termino la llamada y me voy a dormir pensando en nuestro reencuentro, solo 3 días más.

Emily me llama un poco antes de las 7 por lo nuestra conversación no dura mucho tiempo, apenas si estoy despierta, pero oír su voz en las mañanas me ayuda a tener un buen día, y escuchar que me ama nunca esta demás.

Estoy con las chicas, cuando un poco antes de las 11 llega un mensaje de Emily con una foto.

La foto es una vista de todo una pequeña ciudad, que parece estar rodeada por rocas, también de un pequeño rio con una cascada, de verdad es muy hermoso, supongo que es la vista desde la cima.

 **-Ya estoy de regreso en el hotel, tomo un baño, un almuerzo rápido y luego a explorar, te llamo en la noche, te amo, solo 3 días más ;)**

Por supuesto que por la sonrisa en mi cara Hanna supo de inmediato que era de Emily el mensaje y paso a molestarme por el resto del día, tomamos un almuerzo en casa de Spencer, donde pasamos el resto del día, viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra, decidimos quedarnos a dormir en su casa, ya que está vacía dado que sus padres no están en la ciudad.

El día paso muy rápido, supongo que es verdad que cuando te diviertes el tiempo vuela, cuando me percato de la hora es casi media noche y Emily no ha llamado, no puedo evitar preocuparme, desde que aclaramos las cosas hemos hablado todos los días, siempre me llama no importa lo tarde que sea, observo mi teléfono por unos momentos como si pudiera hacer que sonara solo con mi voluntad.

"Ali estás aquí?" la voz de Aria me hace levantar la vista, la observo mientras desciende las escaleras "Spencer y Hanna están discutiendo sobre quien duerme con quien, tienes preferencia?"

"Hanna patea" es todo lo que diga antes de volver a posar mi mirada en el teléfono, tal vez debería llamarla yo.

"estas bien? pareces distraída" Aria se sienta junto a mi

"Emily no ha llamado, desde que aclaramos las cosas siempre hablamos antes de dormir, la mayoría de las noches incluso nos quedamos hablando hasta que una de las dos se duerma, no sé, estoy preocupada" siento que se forma un nudo en mi garganta, probablemente este exagerando pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Aria toma mi mano y le da un pequeño apretón.

"lo más probable es que este exhausta después de todo lo que tenía planeado para hoy, es decir, escalo una montaña, yo no puedo subir dos pisos sin pararme a tomar aire, estoy segura que no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, de seguro se quedo dormida apenas regreso, mañana te llamara temprano para disculparse por perderse una llamada" siento que puedo respirar mejor después de las palabras de Aria, le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

"tienes razón, estoy exagerando, la llamare mañana en cuanto despierte si aun no me ha llamado, debe estar exhausta, ahora vamos a dormir y dejamos que Spencer comparta con Hanna, no creo que se den cuenta de inmediato que las dejamos sus discusiones pueden llevar tiempo" deja escapar una risa mientras subimos las escaleras "por cierto tienes que trabajar en tu condición física, dos pisos, enserio?"

"cállate, soy pequeña es por eso, ya vamos a dormir" me da un ligero empujón, y dejo escapar una risa, mientras nos dirigimos a la habitación de invitados, aun podemos oír a Hanna y Spencer discutiendo, me dijo caer en la cama, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta este momento, cierro mis ojos con la seguridad de que Emily me despertara con una llamada como lo ha hecho en las últimas semanas.

* * *

La llamada nunca llego, la intente llamar muchas veces pero no contesta, ha pasado un día entero y aun no sé nada de ella, la chicas han tratado de calmarme, pero puedo notar que empiezan a preocuparse también, no les ha enviado ningún mensaje lo cual es raro, en especial para Hanna, se que habla con Emily diario por lo que esta tan histérica como yo, Spencer y Aria tratan de mantenernos calmadas, pero se les nota que también están preocupadas, después de todo han pasado más de 24 horas desde que sabemos algo de Emily.

"lo más seguro es que perdió su teléfono, lo pudo haber dejado en algún sitio, no hay necesidad de causar escándalo, esperemos, seguro que mañana nos llama o nos contacta de alguna manera" es lo que Spencer a repetido todo el día, actualmente estamos en mi casa, Spencer y Aria en el sofá, Hanna no para de caminar de un lado al otro, repitiendo una y otra ves como va a lastimar a Emily por hacer que se preocupe.

Yo estoy sentada sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que sentir, no sé explicar el millón de cosas que pasan por mi cabeza en este momento, quiero pensar que Spencer tiene razón que solo perdió su teléfono, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no, aunque perdiera su teléfono hubiera encontrado la forma de contactarnos, de hablar conmigo, me siento tan desesperada, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero golpear algo, quiero tener a Emily en mis brazos, debí ir con ella, desde el primer momento cuando me invito a su viaje debí decir que si, debí montarme en el avión en el momento que me dijo que me amaba, debí hacer tantas cosas, pensé que las podríamos hacer cuando regresara que tendríamos tiempo para todo, pero y si no es así?

Siento una presión en mi pecho que se intensifica con caga segundo que pasa, no puedo respirar, necesito salir de aquí "voy a caminar" las chicas dirigen sus miradas hacia mi "me siento atrapada no puedo estar aquí" sin dudar me dirijo hacia la puerta, cuando siento la mano de Hanna en mi hombro

"voy contigo" su rostro esta serio, no hay rastro de la chica divertida y despreocupada que es, asiento, nos dirigimos a la puerta, al salir siento el aire nocturno golpear mi rostro, cierro los ojos por unos segundos tratando de llenar mis pulmones, tratando de tranquilizarme, solo hemos dado unos pocos pasos cuando siento a Spencer y Aria a mi lado, dirijo mi mirada hacia ellas pensando que van a dedicarnos otros de sus discursos para que nos quedemos, pero sus caras están tan serias como la de Hanna y sé que ya no hay más excusas, no hay más explicaciones de porque la falta de contacto, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, saben igual que yo que Emily hubiera encontrado la forma de hacernos saber que está bien, asiento y las cuatro caminamos por un rato en silencio cada una encerrada en sus propios pensamientos.

 _"Fue así como se sintió Emily cuando yo desaparecí?,_ el sentimiento de culpa regresa con todas sus fuerzas, pero trato de ignorarlo, " _que habrá sentido cuando pensó que estaba muerta?_ , no quiero imaginarlo, no quiero saber que sintió, tengo tanto miedo, esta clase de miedo no se compara con ningún otro, ni cuando pensé que mi vida podía estar en peligro sentí esta clase de temor, del tipo que no te deja respirar, que te paraliza, pero tu mente va tan rápido que no tienes tiempo de procesar todo lo que pasa por ella.

Caminamos sin rumbo por un rato, o eso pensaba, al enfocarme en mi alrededor distingo donde estamos de inmediato, paro por un momento, no tenia intensiones de venir aquí tan pronto, pensaba esperar un poco "porque estamos aquí?"

"Sabes que Emily habla con ella varias veces al día, cuando hablamos hace unas horas sonaba muy mal, si nosotras estamos tan preocupadas, solo imagina como esta su mama, pero la diferencia es que nosotras estamos juntas, mientras que Pam está en su casa, sola" es Spencer la que me responde, asiento y seguimos caminando hacia la casa de los Fields, las luces están encendidas por lo que se que Pam aun esta despierta, me lleno de valor, toco el timbre y espero.

Cuando abre la puerta, su cara es de sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo se torna triste y oscura, nuestras miradas se cruzan y veo la misma preocupación y miedo que estoy sintiendo reflejados en su rostro, asiente como entendiera que compartimos las mismas emociones.

"Pasen acabo de hacer café" se retira hacia la casa y las chicas la siguen, pero yo no, me quedo un momento afuera, trato de respirar profundo, pero aun siento que me ahogo, la presión en mi pecho solo se intensifica, supongo que no podre respirar bien hasta saber algo de ella, dirijo mi mirada hacia el cielo, observó las estrellas por un momento, siento que mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas pero las retengo.

"por favor, por favor no dejes que la allá pasado nada a Em, se que yo no soy una buena persona y tal vez no tengo derecho de pedir nada, pero ella sí lo es, ella es la mejor persona que conozco, es amable, compasiva, siempre trata de hacer lo correcto" siento que las lagrimas que tanto he tratado de evitar empiezan a correr por mi mejilla, tal vez no hay nadie que me escuche allá arriba y mis palabras se la lleve el viento, pero en este momento es lo único que puedo hacer "no sé qué hacer sin ella, ella me hace querer ser una mejor persona, soy la mejor versión de mi cuando estoy con ella, me siento perdida, ella es…" las palabras se quedan en mi garganta, me dejo caer en las escaleras, y no me retengo mas, no puedo, dejo escapar mis lagrimas libremente, no trato de hablar, simplemente me quedo allí, esperando que mis palabras sean oídas por algún ser supremo, nunca he sido alguien de fe, pero esta vez es diferente, necesito aferrarme a cualquier esperanza que pueda haber, necesito creer que Emily va a regresar a mi


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor:** lamentó el retrasó con los capítulos, pero se ha hecho muy difícil escribir, siento que este capítulo no salió como lo quería pero aqui lo tienen, tratare de no retrasarme mas.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Han pasado 6 días, 8 horas y 52, minutos desde que tuve algún contacto con Emily, las excusas de porque no me había contactado dejaron de escucharse, al cumplirse los 2 días sin saber de ella, su último contacto fue el mensaje que me envió, las pasar las 24 horas Pam no tardo en llamar a sus amigos en la estación de policía y darles todo la información que tenia, incluyendo todo lo que nosotras podíamos saber.

Ya casi una semana y no saben nada de Emily, según el gerente del hotel nunca regreso de explorar las ruinas, sus cosas estaban aun en el cuarto que alquilo, algunas personas la vieron en las ruinas tomando un par de fotos, pero algo sucedió cuando se supone iba de regreso al hotel, se esfumo no hay rastro de ella.

Yo no puedo aceptar esa explicación, necesito encontrarla, es por eso que en este momento me encuentro empacando, voy a ir a ese maldito pueblo y la voy a encontrar, no me importa que tanto tiempo me lleve.

Empaco un bolso pequeño, pero antes de irme tengo que pasar por la casa de los Field, necesito hablar con Pam, decirle que voy air a buscar a Emily, en estos días nos hemos apoyado una en la otra, supongo que vemos el mismo dolor reflejado en nuestras caras, he pasado los últimos 6 días en su casa, hasta ayer cuando llego el señor Filds y pensé que era mejor darles privacidad, las chicas también se quedaron, todas esta durmiendo en casa de Spencer, entiendo que no quieren estar solas, les envié un mensaje para reunirnos en la casa de los Fields necesito decirle a todos de mi plan.

Aparco mi auto en la entrada y noto de inmediato el auto de Spencer, supongo que ya están aquí, me dirijo hacia la puerta y entro sin tocar, me deben estar esperando, al entrar a la sala veo a todos rodeando a Pam quien tiene lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sostiene el teléfono a su oído como si fuera a desaparecer de sus manos, las caras de todos los demás es una mezcla entre alivio, temor y confusión.

"cariño donde esta?" es lo que sale de la boca de Pam quien sostiene el teléfono con más fuerza. Al escuchar sus palabras no puedo evitar el pequeño destello de esperanza que siento, necesito saber que esta pasando.

"que sucede?" le pregunto a Spencer, que de todos es la que espero me dé una respuesta clara.

"Emily está llamando" su mirada no se desvía de la cara de Pam, como si pudiera escuchar lo que están diciendo al otro lado de la línea, dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, mis manos tiemblan y siento mi corazón acelerarse, trato de componerme y concentro toda mi concentración en la conversación que está sucediendo en el teléfono.

"Claro que necesito saber donde estas, no hemos sabido de ti en una semana, que sucedió?" la voz de pan suena un poco irritada "que quieres decir con eso?" hay un silencio mientras contestan la pregunta del otro lado y pongo toda mi concentración en tratar de oír lo que dicen.

"necesito que me digas donde estas, vamos a ir a buscarte" la voz de Pam toma un tono más firme "todos estábamos preocupados por ti, pensamos lo peor, necesitamos una explicación!" su cara cambian de irritación a ira en un segundo "Emily vas a decirme donde estas, y vamos a ir a traerte a casa" nunca quise tener telepatía tanto como en este momento, ¿Por qué esta Pam tan alterada?, no debería ser todo felicidad y alivio lo que sienta en estos casos?

"No lo entiendo, que quieres decir con eso" su cara se vuelve cada vez más dura "todos estamos preocupados por ti, llamamos a la policía, tu padre estaba a punto de ir a esa ciudad a buscarte el mismo, y todo lo que me tienes que decir es que lo sientes, que perdiste tu teléfono, esto no es una broma Emily, vas a regresar a casa así tenga que ir yo misma a buscarte" no hay duda alguna Pam Filds es aterrada cuando está molesta, pero no creo haberla visto de esta manera nunca

"Pam, cálmate déjame hablar con ella" la voz de Wayne Fields viaja por la habitación y agradezco su presencia, toma el teléfono de las manos temblorosas de su esposa "Emmy estas bien?" me tenso un poco ante su pregunta, el deja escapar un suspiro, me permito relajarme un poco "que está pasando, porque está tu madre tan alterada" es obvio que la respuesta no es lo que esperaba escuchar, todo su cuerpo se tensa "eso no tiene sentido Emily, claro que vas a regresar a casa, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti" todas nos tensamos ante sus palabras, si está bien porque no regresaría? "tus amigas están aquí también, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti Emmy necesitamos verte" asiento, aunque sé que no me puede ver "si ella está aquí también" Wayne asiente "está bien, pero esta conversación no se ha terminado" su tono es firme, se separa del teléfono y me lo ofrece con una pequeña sonrisa "quiere hablar contigo, quizás tú la hagas entrar en razón"

Mis manos tiemblan cuando tomo el teléfono, lo llevo despacio hacia mi oído, mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte "Ali estas allí?" la voz de Emily llena mis oídos, cierro mis ojos, siento que que la presión en mi pecho desaparece y puedo respirar otra vez.

"Em…" mi voz se queda en mi garganta, siento las lagrimas que he tratadao de controlar todos estas días brotar de mis ojos, eschocho como tomo aire, me consentro en su respeiracion, y tratod de hablar "Em estas bien? Donde estas? Que paso?" las preguntas salen de mis labion antes de que las pueda contener necesito saber que paso, necesito saber que esta bien.

"Estoy bien Ali no te preocupes, lamento que los alla asutado a tods pero todo esta bien, no secedio nada solo perdi mi teléfono" su voz suena apagada monótona, como si ubiera ensallado esas palabras, antes de decirlas, y se que esta mintiendo, la conozco, seria mucho mas fácil estar segura si la tuviera frente a mi

"emily no me mientas, se que debió suceder algo, no me puedo imafianr que no hubiera una forma de contactarnos para decirnos que estabas bien" mi voz toma un tono desesparado " Em que sucedió?"

"Te lo dije antes Alison no sucesdio nada solo perdi mi teléfono" su tono se torna mas fuerte, tomo aire e intento organizar mis pensamientos, es obvio que esta mintiendo pero no la voy a presionar mas hasta tenerla frente a mi.

"donde estas?" es lo que necesito saber por ahiora, lo demás puede esperar, la eschucho respiara por unos segundos.

"eso no es importatte Ali" siento que me lleno de ira, tal ves sea hipócrita de mi parte, pero necesito saber que sucesio, como puede decir que no es importante cuando hasta hace unos momentos yo estaba lista para buscarla hasta el fin de la tierra, trato de controlar mis emociones y entiendo porque Pam estaba tan enfadada "lo siento se que estos días fueron difíciles para ustedes, pero yo estoy bien, no sucedió nada solo perdi mi teléfono y no pude contactarlos"

"esta bien, lo dejare por ahora, pero cuando regreses tendremos una larga conversación, hay muchas cosas demlas que tenemos que hablar" la eschucho tomar aire y la line queda en silencio por unos segundo.

"Ali, lo siento pero no voy a regresar" sus palabras me congelan, siento como el aire deja mis pulmones, todo se desvanece a mi alrededor, mis manos empiezan a sudar.

"que quieres decir con eso? como que no vas a volver, no lo entiendo" mi voz tiembla, siento que mis piernas me fayan y apenas estoy consiente de qlaguien guiándome hacia el sofá

"lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado, no puedo regresar ahora" el tono de su voz cambia, y pienso que puede estar aguantando las lagrimas, pero necesito prieva visual para estar segura "Yo te amo Ali, siempre lo he hecho y talvez siempre lo ahre, pero no voy a volver, lo siento" me toma unos segundo en darme cuenta que no hay nadie en el otro lado de la linia, dejo caer el teléfono de mis manos, siento las lagrimas que recorer mi mejilla, y las voces a mia lredeor, pero al mismo tiempo no siento nada es como si tod se hubiera desvanecido y solo quedaraa un vacio en mi interior, que sucedió, como es que pasamos de contar los días para vernos a una despedida, no lo entiendo y probablemente nunca lo haga, solo se que hay un vacio dentro de mi que no creo poder llenar, solo se que la perdí sin ni siquiera tenerla en el primer lugar, debí ir con ella, lo se, pero pensé que tendríamos tiempo cuando regresara, debi subirme a un avión e ir a buscarla cuando me dijo que me amaba, debi escuchar mi corazón y nunca dejarla ir, pero ya es muy tarde.


End file.
